Conventional web browsers involve the opening of a different browsing window or tab for introducing content, data feed or data streaming of a particular webpage. The new window may hide behind the main browsing window or opened beside it. However, continuous opening of a plurality of browsing windows, a common practice in browsing, will eventually enable the presentation of a single window due to the dimensional limitations of the display window. Otherwise, a plurality of windows will display in an overlaid, unreadable fashion. The use of tabs in a single browsing window does not solve the problem of simultaneous viewing of different websites. The non-viewed web links may operate in the background but are not viewed at the same time. Advanced web browsers, (e.g., iGoogle), provide simultaneous customizable display of websites, applications and software programs. However, selecting an item from the display causes this item to take over the entire space of the browsing window, masking all other items. From a perspective view point, the iGoogle operates essentially as a personalized gallery of a user.
While selected programs, applications and web links may still operate in the background when selecting one particular window, tab or item, they remain invisible to the user. Additionally, a user wishing to shift, for example, from one web link to another, typically selects the display window in which the other web link operates over the former display window. This overburdens the user, requiring constant shifting between different displays and disabling the monitoring capability of operations carried out in other web links, applications or programs.
It is, therefore, an object of the present application to provide a system, method and browsing software, which enable the simultaneous operation, display and monitoring of a plurality of applications, software programs and websites.
Still another object of the present application is to provide a system, method and browsing software, which enable simultaneous monitoring and operation of web links in a single display window. Accordingly, web links, applets, applications and webpages may be opened beside the original webpage on the same display window, without requiring the opening of a different window or tab or allowing a selected application or web link to take over the display window.
This and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.